


Quake + Gravitonium = Destroyer of Worlds

by DaisySimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Angst, Destroyer of worlds, Gravitonium, Hurt Skye | Daisy Johnson, Hydra, I'm Sorry, SHIELD, Sad, quake - Freeform, season 5, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisySimmons/pseuds/DaisySimmons
Summary: Do NOT read unless you've seen season 5 of the amazing Marvel's Agents of Shield: some season 5 spoilersWhat if Daisy went into the machine instead of Ruby? What if May went to help her and ended up like Von Strucker? What if...All told in 3rd POV
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter One

A/N: Ok so I really encourage you to watch season 5 of the AMAZING Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. There is 7 seasons but there will be a spin-off called Agents of S.W.O.R.D. and what I'm sooooooo excited about... Daisy Johnson WILL BE IN AVENGERS 5!! This is my first S.H.I.E.L.D. fanfic. And I'm sorry but, this is gonna be sad.

\----

Where Everyone Is:

Leo(pold) James Fitz and Jemma Anne Simmons are being threatened to fix the machine part by Ruby Hale. Werner von Strucker is making sure the machine (Particle Infusion Chamber) is working (at HYDRA base).

Elena 'Yo-Yo' Rodriguez is in the quintet fixing her arms.

Phillip J. Coulson, Alphonso 'Mack' Mackenzie, and Deke Shaw (hereby referred to as 'The Boys') are at S.H.I.E.L.D. base a.k.a. the Lighthouse.

Daisy 'Quake' Johnson, Melinda May, and General Hale are leaving the Zephyr (Z-1) about to enter HYDRA base.

\----

Werner just programmed the mechs not to let anyone into the machine room along with a simple seek and destroy. Ruby was threatening Fitz-Simmons that Simmons would get severely injured, lose body parts, maybe even die. Daisy and May only brought Hale along so she could try to talk to Ruby, her daughter, a HYDRA killing machine. They got into the machine room just as the part Fitz-Simmons were working on was approved by Werner. May went to take Fitz-Simmons to Z-1.

"STOP!" Hale yelled/begged her daughter, her only child. Ruby just replied, "I was born to do this."

And she was. Daniel Whitehall made Hale pregnant with the girl (not the normal way, Ruby was genetically engineered). She was raised at a HYDRA training facility. Raised to be the next Captain America. But this one would be bad not good. HYDRA not fighting them. She'd be a HYDRA creation instead of the army or SSR.

When she was about to enter the chamber where she would be injected with gravitonium Daisy couldn't let that happen so she quaked her against the wall. Werner, who had feelings for Ruby, tackled Daisy into the machine.

Hale told him, "Get her out. It's dangerous."

"Good," was his reply.

He started the machine. Ruby yelled at Werner to stop the machine because she wanted the gravitonium for herself. She was trained for it. She was prepared for it. She deserved it, not a girl who was a 'hero'.

The gravitonium went through the pipe into Daisy. "AHHHHHH! GET ME OUT! STOP IT! AHHHH!" Daisy screamed in agony.

It was hurting her. Going into her. But no one tried to save her. They were silent. They just stared. May stormed in with Fitz-Simmons and Yo-Yo having heard the screams. (May and Fit-Simmons having met Yo-Yo on the stairway when they were leaving but she was coming back.) They yelled to stop the machine but there was no 'off' button, only an 'on'. It was the longest and hardest 5 minutes for most of them. Hearing Daisy scream. Beg for help. Simmons was crying and Fitz was comforting her. Then it was over. It was finally over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy comes out of the machine. There are side effects.

The machine opened and Daisy floated out. May tried helping once Daisy fell on the floor but Daisy squeezed her hand and May's head smooshed together.

"Oh God. I didn't mean to. Oh my God. Oh the voices they're too loud. AH! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUUTT!!" screamed Daisy.

She turned to Fitz-Simmons and they looked... scared. Like Daisy would kill them just like she did May. She pleaded them to get help. Get the gravitonium out. Out of her head, out of their lives, out of this world. Then the voices came back. She screamed at them to GET OUT! Yo-Yo helped them out of the room, told them to get a team member, get to the Zephyr and call Coulson. Tell him May's gone, Daisy's insane, Yo-Yo's trying to restrain Daisy, and to NOT, under any circumstance, send another agent in. Yo-Yo went back into the room. Ruby was yelling at Daisy that she always got everything. She just had to be the 'hero'. Werner and Hale were warning her to get away but she didn't listen. Daisy crushed her skull too.

Werner was outraged while Hale went to cradle her only child. Werner attacked Daisy and was quaked (or was it the gravitonium?) against the wall. She was crazy.

"Experimentation without thought of consequence. S.H.I.E.L.D. is no better than HYDRA."

She then proceeded to crush his innards like a tin can.

Yo-Yo just watched and thought, 'Deke was right. It was Daisy. She was the cause for the end of the world. Quake. Destroyer of Worlds.' She needed to do something, but what? Could she really kill one of her best friends and then go face everyone back at the base. But could she let the best friend destroy the world, therefore letting that terrible future to happen. She knew the answer.

A/N - Sorry it's short it looked longer on Wattpad where I originally wrote it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if...

It happened like it was in slow motion. Daisy with her tear-stained face turned to do who knows what while Yo-Yo picked up Ruby's chakram (the weapon she used it's like a blade in a circular shape and has a place to hold it, sorry that description sucks). She ran towards Daisy and... slit her throat. Her hands hurt like hell after running so fast since they weren't made for that, going that fast. She started crying and it was not just because of her hands. Hale looked up when Daisy's body hit the floor. No one to comfort the body, no one to beg her to come back even though they knew she wouldn't. Just her lifeless body, on the floor, killed by one of her best friends. Hale left with Ruby's body as soon as she heard the S.H.I.E.L.D. STRIKE team coming. The team, Piper, Davis, Fitz-Simmons, Kim, some others, with the boys on the way, came into the room. They first saw Yo-Yo and didn't know why she was crying.

"Did her arms hurt again?" "Did Daisy hurt her?"

No one expected what they saw next.

Daisy. On the floor. In a pool of blood. Her blood.

Yo-Yo then whimpered, "I killed her. I killed Daisy."

"That wasn't Daisy. You killed a monster and a killer," Simmons 'comforted' her.

The boys came in. Coulson saw Daisy first. His pseudo daughter. The child he always wanted. He went over to her body and saw May's, his love, body along with her smashed head. He said in a surprisingly steady voice, "She did this."

"With a squeeze of her hand," Yo-Yo informed him, "She did start saying that she didn't mean to. If that helps at all."

"NO! It doesn't! You killed her!' Coulson was angry. Yes, she killed his love but she was his daughter, he took care of her, and she saved him many times, in the framework, from Hale, trying to stop his disease. She also saved Simmons when she was on another planet, saved Inhumans from the Watchdogs, saved civilians many that didn't know or care and some who hated her cause she was different.

"No, I saved the world. Remember what we saw. The world destroyed, quaked apart, DESTROYED. 'Cause YOU couldn't, wouldn't kill her! If it were anyone else you wouldn't care. She killed May, MAY, and you still think she could've been helped, then become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent again. Well it was her or the world and I'd choose the world EVERY time!" Yo-Yo screamed at him.

Fitz looked like he figured something out from that speech. 'Every time. She said she'd do it every time,' he mused to himself, then louder said, "I don't think she needed to die." Everyone gaped at him, Yo-Yo looked betrayed, and Simmons encouraged him to continue. "If you believe, as I do, that time can't be changed then this would've already happened. Yo-Yo, you said you'd kill her every time. So every time she'd die. But the world still cracked apart. So we still need to find out who, or what, did it.

Simmons looked very proud of her husband, Yo-Yo looked amazed, maybe she hadn't needed to kill Daisy, but it was too late now. Coulson looked beyond furious that Daisy could be alive right now and it would have been fine. Or as fine as it could be when you have a crazed Inhuman that was injected with gravitonium. Everyone else looked dumbfounded, either they didn't know they went to the future or or the future stuff is confusing to them too. Coulson told someone to get two stretchers for the bodies. He didn't want to have to choose between the two even through he kind of did when he defended Daisy. He lifted the two lifeless bodies onto the stretchers when they got there and they left, left the wretched room that took away his May and Daisy.

THE END

A/N - I hope you enjoyed that. I did say it would be sad.


End file.
